Jealousy
by LunaAtic
Summary: Aomine was jealous. He knew it, but he would never admit it. Aomine was angry, but Kise just wouldn't listen to him. Aomine was excited, because Kise's fear always aroused him. Aomine was insane; his love for Kise was on another level. Aomine was obsessed. [Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryota]


Kise was handsome. Kise was talented. Kise was like a ray of light on a gloomy afternoon. He was like a fresh breeze, sweetly caressing one's skin with his presence. Kise had honey colored eyes; stunning orbs that looked with such openness and straightforwardness, that it sent shivers down people's spines. He was like an open book; all his emotions were clearly written on his face. Kise was honest. But in his honesty he never hurt anyone's feelings trying to find the 'right' words for each one. Kise was delicate. Kise was...annoying.

In all his perfectness Aomine Daiki found the blonde extremely annoying; the ace of the Generation of Miracles could find more downsides than upsides in Kise Ryouta than his own parents. Perhaps it was because Kise could not hide his emotions, or because he often complained that Aomine did not pay enough attention to him, or simply because Kise never stopped talking. Daiki didn't know. All he knew was that Kise Ryouta was not picking up his phone for the past three hours and that started getting on Aomine's nerves. He closed his phone in frustration and glared at guy he played basketball with.

"Oi, Aomine, what's wrong with you today?" Kagami Taiga's deep voice rung in the air. Aomine turned towards the red head and tilted his head to a side, an arrogant smirk played on his lips as he picked up the ball and threw into the basket from where he was standing. Of course the ball went straight in.

"Nothing for you to worry about Bakagami," he sneered back. "Better concentrate on the game," he added and charged past the red head.

"Not so fast," Kagami replied and ran after Daiki quickly forgetting what he was asking a moment ago. The friendly game on an outside court continued with double force. Aomine felt the need to release the fumes that were filling him up inside.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said in his usual tone. Aomine dropped the ball and glared back.

"Tetsu," he sneered the name of his ex teammate and rival. "When will you stop appearing so suddenly?!" he exclaimed allowing Kagami to get the ball from his hands.

"I was here for quite some time," Kuroko replied nonchalantly. "You just did not notice me,"

Aomine turned to Kagami with a question in his eyes, as if he was asking "Have you noticed?"

Kagami nodded.

"Kagami-kun learned to notice me," explained Kuroko as he sat down on one of the old shabby benches.

Aomine snickered. There was no surprise. Kuroko's and Kagami's relationship started in high school and continued to university. Now the two rented a small flat near the station together and acted like an old married couple. Aomine snorted and looked away.

"Aomine-kun, I met Kise-kun today," Tetsu started. "He asked me to tell you that he will come home late. Work is taking more time than he though and he apologized that his phone ran out of battery."

Daiki's back was turned towards Kuroko, but nevertheless he listened carefully feeling a hint of rage rising inside him. Kise's work was also one of the reasons why he found Kise annoying. Aomine hated with passion Kise's part time job as a model, but he felt that it was too selfish of him to ask the blonde to quit. Especially because Kise liked that job. He enjoyed wearing designer's clothes and he liked to stand before the camera. The blonde was always gentle with his fan girls and fan boys for that matter. He always found a way to 'nicely' let them know that he was not interested, and that _also_ pissed Daiki off. The tanned man wanted everyone to know that Ryouta belonged to him. He wanted to shout it out, to shove into everyone's faces, but he couldn't.

"Aomine-kun, are you listening to me?" Kuroko asked.

Slowly Aomine turned around and nodded. He passed the ball to Kagami and picked up his black sports jacket. Aomine slipped it on with a grace of a black panther.

"Yeah, I heard you Tetsu," he groaned deeply. "Later Bakagami," Aomine made a gesture expressing a goodbye and quickly walked away.

Kagami looked at Kuroko not quite understanding the situation.

"What's up with him?" He asked; a hint of his American accent was breaking through. Tetsu looked up at his lover with his usual expression.

"Aomine-kun is just extremely pissed off." He said.

"Really?" Kagami scratched the back of his head. "I didn't notice."

Kuroko blinked and sighed. _"You wouldn't notice if he was walking around naked in front of you..."_ he wanted to say, but kept quiet.

"Hey, Tetsu, want to play?"

Kuroko nodded with the same passionless expression, but Kagami noticed the tiny diamonds playing in his lover's eyes that indicated - Kuroko was excited.

Aomine pushed the door open and walked into the flat. Familiar scent hit his nostrils. Inevitably he took a deep breath savoring the smell. The flat was dark, without a sign of Kise. Aomine greeted his teeth and walked into the small living room, taking off his shoes and jacket on the way and throwing them aside. He landed on the sofa and switched on the TV. The annoyance which was previously drilling his mind was quickly changing to rage as Aomine looked at the time.

11:34 pm. Kise was still away.

Aomine went from channel to channel, but there was nothing that could possibly interest him. In the end, young man stopped on what seemed like a horror movie and without any interest Aomine stared at the screen. The clock on the wall ticked, getting on Aomine's nerves. Young man didn't know how long he sat staring at the TV screen, when finally the door lock clicked and Kise quietly walked in. Aomine heard shuffling in the small corridor. With a soft sigh Kise walked into the living.

"Oh, Aomine-chii," Kise smiled widely and walked passed Aomine, but the second one suddenly grabbed the blonde by the arm. Kise stopped slightly surprised and raised his eyebrows. "Aomine-chii...?" he started, but was rudely interrupted.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Aomine spat out glaring at his partner.

Kise Ryouta blinked unsurely. The grip on his arm was tightening, causing the model to wince in pain. "Daiki-chii...it hurts," Kise tried to pull away, but Aomine only held him tighter. "Why are you so angry?"

"Ryouta, didn't I tell you how much I hate when you stay late at work?" Daiki questioned with fake calmness.

Kise swallowed. "But its work Daiki-chii, sometimes things happen. Manager asked me to stay behind and I just couldn't refuse. I'm sorry; I've tried to call you, but the battery oh my phone died. I told Kuroko-chii..."

"RYOUTA!" Aomine barked interrupting his lover's tirade. Daiki looked into Kise's eyes, instinctively admiring their beauty. He greeted his teeth in annoyance. "Quit your job." he finally said.

Kise blinked.

"What?" the blonde was dumbfounded.

"I said, quit your job." Aomine repeated slowly, making sure that each word reached Kise's brain.

Kise furrowed his eyebrows. Aomine often told him to quit his job, but he never sounded so seriously. Ryuota did not want to argue with his lover, especially after everything they've been through together, after Kise's confession and five year of relationship full of disputes and passionate love, after Aomine's accident and Kise's patience...Kise was not ready to give it all up, but he couldn't simply quit his job. He just couldn't.

"Daiki-chii, it's only a part time job until I get my degree." he started calmly. "It pays well and I like it."

Aomine listened, but he did not hear.

"People respect me there, please do not ask me to give it up." Ryouta looked at his partner with his eyes full of hope, with his eyes pleading for understanding and for mercy, but Aomine was unshakable.

"Kise," he growled deeply. Ryouta shivered. Since they've started dating, Aomine almost never called him by his last name. "You will quit." it wasn't a request, but an order.

Ryouta finally managed to pull away from his lover. His eyes sparkled furious and he pushed Aomine in the chest making him take a step back. Aomine was taken aback by sudden outburst of his lover, but quickly regained himself, feeling the anger raising more and more inside, awaking the beast.

"Aomine-chii you are unfair!" Kise raised his voice, but he was not shouting. "Why are you asking this so selfishly knowing how much I..."

"How much you love to whore yourself out in public," Aomine hissed like a snake.

Kise bit his lower lip feeling a lump coming to his throat. Aomine was cruel. Kise's face dulled, but even so Aomine found his handsome. The blonde looked down and pushed past Daiki.

"Oi, Kise," Daiki roared after his lover, but Kise ignored him. He needed time to think.

The blonde quickly pulled his shoes on and grabbed his bag, but walking out of their flat was not meant to be for him. Aomine's strong grip locked his neck.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Aomine's voice was distant, Ryouta felt a chill run down his spine. "We haven't finished talking,"

"Daiki-chii...please let me go," Kise said trying to sound calmly, but Aomine could feel that Ryouta was afraid of him. The tanned guy smirked feeling the thrill of being in charge. The grip on Kise's neck tightened as Aomine pulled him back into the living room and then their room. The bag that Kise held fell on the floor as Aomine shoved the blonde onto their double bed. Daiki hovered on top. He watched Kise's face, absorbing his emotions. A mixture of feeling was playing in his heart and getting on his nerves.

Aomine was jealous. He knew it, but he would never admit it.

Aomine was angry, but Kise just wouldn't listen to him.

Aomine was excited, because Kise's fear always aroused him.

Aomine was insane; his love for Kise was on another level.

Aomine was obsessed.

His hand reached out and roughly stroked Ryouta's cheek then travelled to his neck and gripped it once again. Kise felt the need for air as he tried to move Aomine's hand away, but Daiki was much stronger. "Please...Aomine-chii..."

"Where were you going, Ryouta? Were trying to leave me?" his eyes sparkled and a crazy animal grin was plastered on his face.

Ryouta didn't reply. He couldn't. Aomine loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry Aomine-chii," Ryouta finally said. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. Kise loved Aomine, he loved him too much, and he never thought of leaving him, but sometimes he was scared. He was afraid of Daiki's reactions, of his words, of his inhuman strength. After that accident, Daiki changed.

_"Ryouta, you damn fool," Aomine yelled as he jumped on the road and pushed Kise aside. The next instant the car connected with his boy, sending it flying. Kise watched his lover like in slow motion, floating above the ground, flying away. A sudden heartfelt scream cut the thick silence, and to his horror Kise recognized his own voice. His legs didn't listen to him when he pushed himself off the ground and ran screaming the only name that existed to him that moment. Daiki. Daiki. Daiki._

_Aomine looked lifeless. Blood covered his face, head and arms. Kise grabbed him by the collar screaming, as tears streamed down his face. The commotion was quickly rising. Somebody's strong arms were trying to pull him away, but Kise kicked and screamed, not wanting to be separated from Aomine._

_"Aomine-chii, Aomine-chii...open your eyes please open them!" _

_Someone managed to pull him away; doctors started quickly managing the victim. "A couple of ribs are broken and a serious head injury. Luckily his legs and arms are not broken..." Kise heard someone say. He breathed heavily trying to calm his shaking down. "Daiki-chii is alive...he is alive..." continued playing in his head. "Daiki-chii is alive!"_

"Daiki-chii, I just wanted to cool my head. I need to think. How can you always ask me to give up everything I like?" Kise smiled sadly looking into Aomine's eyes.

Aomine narrowed his eyebrows. His heart was beating faster and faster, to the point where Aomine could swear that it was going to rip his ribcage apart and jump out. His chest hurt. Somewhere at the back of his mind Aomine realized that Kise was right, that Kise had a point, but...every time he imagined that his beloved blonde would walk out of the door of their apartment and not come back, when he imagined somebody else's hands caressing Kise's pale and tender skin, someone else's lips caressing his body...all Aomine's common sense was dulled. He was not himself anymore.

"Ryouta, do you love me?" he suddenly asked.

"Why...so suddenly...Daiki-chii?" Kise mumbled feeling a pleasant wave of heat spreading over his body.

"Just answer me," Aomine barked tightening the grip on Kise's hands as he held them above his head.

"Of course I love you," Kise raised his voice. "Why do you always doubt me?" the last sentence he added with a hint of hurt and sadness, but Aomine brushed it off as if it meant nothing.

"I wouldn't doubt you if you didn't give me a reason to," Aomine spat back. His free hand travelled under Kise's brand t-shirt feeling his firm chest and abs. The softness of Kise's skin sent shivers down Aomine's spine, once again causing a wave of rage to cover the tanned guy.

"Kise..." Aomine's voice sounded rougher. "You are mine. You belong to me." Aomine pinched one of Kise's nipples earning a moan from his lover. Aomine was not gentle. He never was, even during their first time. Kise was in too much pain as Aomine pushed himself roughly in and out of him. The blue haired guy held the body beneath him firmly, not letting his lover move, not allowing any protest.

"Yes, Aomine-chii..." Kise whispered. "I am yours. I always have been, I always will be. So why don't you believe me?"

_Why?_

Aomine glared at Ryouta and made a clicking sound with his tongue. He greeted his teeth feeling that all his rage was once again coming back, overwhelming him.

"Shut up," he yelled. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Aomine shoved Kise harder into the bed, hardening the grip on his arms. His lips crashed on the blonde's forcefully. Kise didn't protest. With every inch of his skin he felt that objecting Aomine's advances would not lead to anything good. Daiki was already balancing on the edge ready to fall into the darkness.


End file.
